Goodbye my lover
by HeartinCages
Summary: La lettre d'adieu écrite par Charlie à Claire juste avant d'arriver à la station...ATTENTION SPOILERS SAISON 3 FINALE!


La première fic que je termine...et ma plus courte!

J'espère que vous aimerez!

------------------------------------

Goodbye my lover

Chère Claire,

J'ai beau avoir composé plus d'une chanson dans ma jeune vie, j'ai toujours bien des difficultés à trouver les mots justes pour écrire cette lettre. Mais tout ça n'a aucune importance. De toute façon, je pense que même si j'avais été le plus grand compositeur du monde, je n'aurais jamais trouvé les bonnes paroles pour te dire adieu et sache qu'il n'existe pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi. En tout cas, j'ai cherché pendant des heures, en vain. Il va donc falloir que j'improvise, que je me contente de ce qui existe déjà dans notre belle langue. De me mettre à nu pour que tu comprennes à quel point tu comptes pour moi.

Je vais commencer par à la fois le plus simple et le plus compliqué. Trois petits mots tellement simples et si difficiles à prononcer.

_Je t'aime._

Je ne me rappelle pas te l'avoir déjà dit, mais je l'ai senti du plus profond de mon âme dès le premier jour où je t'ai vu, enceinte jusqu'au cou du petit navet, mais tellement rayonnante. Tes magnifiques cheveux blonds brillaient d'une belle lueur orangée, à cause du feu que l'on avait fait pour se réchauffer le cœur et l'esprit, sur cette île hostile. Avec tout le temps que l'on passé ensemble, j'aurais pu te dire cent fois ces trois petits mots. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait?? Je n'en sais rien. J'avais peut-être une peur secrète qui me dévorait de l'intérieur. La terrible peur de l'engagement, de ne pas être à la hauteur ou même que cet amour ne soit pas réciproque. J'aurais pu, c'est pourquoi je le fais maintenant, même s'il est sans doute trop tard. Pour la première et la dernière fois. Je déteste tellement penser que jamais plus je ne sentirai ta chaleur contre moi, jamais plus je n'entendrai ton rire mélodieux, ni ton sourire angélique. Jamais plus je n'essaierai de te faire rire en espérant que ton rire mélodieux me réconforte en ces temps durs. Jamais plus je ne caresserai la peau du petit Aaron. Je déteste penser à tout ça, mais je le fais quand même. Je veux graver à jamais vos visages dans ma tête. C'est ce que je m'efforce de faire pendant ce trajet interminable en radeau de « luxe » (oui oui, il y a tout juste de la place pour moi et Desmond!) qui m'amène à la station et à la fin de mon voyage sur Terre. Mais, malgré ce lourd sacrifice, je ne regrette rien du tout. Pas une seconde. Mon geste vous sauvera tous, c'est pourquoi je l'ai fait. Je vais peut-être passer pour un naïf, mais Desmond l'as vu. Il a eu une de ces visions, dans le même genre que celles où il me voyait mourir. Il vous a vus, toi et Aaron, montant dans un hélicoptère qui vous ramènera chez vous. C'est pour cela que c'était nécessaire que je le fasse et que je meure. Pour vous sauver, je devais faire ce que Jack me demanderait, c'est ce que Des m'a dit. Ce que j'ai fait…pour toi et Aaron. Je voulais plus que tout au monde votre retour à la vie normale et votre retrait de cette île dangereuse. Je suis persuadé que Desmond ne s'est pas trompé, cela ne lui est jamais arrivé, jusqu'à maintenant. C'est pour cette raison que je ne t'en ai pas parlé auparavant. Je ne voulais pas que tu me dissuade d'y aller en sachant ce qui m'arriverait. Tu ne dois avoir aucun regrets, toi non plus, parce que même moi je n'en ai pas.

Ces trois derniers moi ont sans doute été dans les plus beaux et les plus terrifiants de toute ma vie, car ils n'ont pas toujours été roses. Par contre, tous les meilleurs moments comme les pires, je les ai passé avec toi. Ou pour toi, comme présentement. J'ose même dire que le crash figure dans les meilleures choses qu'il me soit arrivé, bien qu'il m'ait finalement mené à la mort. Tu vas trouver que je me met un peu trop à parler comme notre bon vieux Locke, mais je crois que c'était mon destin. Je suis arrivé sur cette île seul, dépendant de la drogue, avec une vie de star qui m'a peut-être un peu trop monté à la tête. Mais j'y partirai libre comme le vent, entouré, aimé par une femme formidable et un enfant merveilleux, et surtout, en héro. J'ai vécu avec toi la vie dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Je n'ai été un héro dans ma vie qu'une seule autre fois. Celle où j'ai sauvé une femme, en Angleterre, qui se faisait battre dans une ruelle. Tu es la première et la dernière femme que j'ai vraiment aimé. Ou plutôt, que j'aimerai, car, Claire, même la mort ne nous séparera pas vraiment. Dès que je t'ai vu, enceinte, j'ai su que tu étais une femme exceptionnelle. Et mon instinct ne s'était pas trompé. Ma première rencontre avec toi a été un cadeau du ciel et un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. C'est pourquoi je te dis merci. Merci pour ces beaux moments ensemble, mais également pour les pires. Si tu savais comme il a été agréable pour moi d'avoir une femme qui m'aimait, mais pas seulement parce que j'étais dans un band populaire. Merci d'avoir semé le doute en moi, l'incertitude et le désespoir quand tu as compris que je prenais de la drogue encore une fois et que tu m'as interdis d'approcher d'Aaron. Ce jour-là, j'ai beaucoup appris. Tu m'as sauvé autant que je te sauve aujourd'hui d'une vie d'enfer. C'est toi et juste mon amour pour vous deux qui m'ont éloigné de la drogue à jamais. Merci d'avoir réalisé un de mes rêves secrets. Avoir une famille que l'on aime et qui nous rend la pareille. Merci de m'avoir donné l'occasion de tenir dans mes bras, juste une fois dans ma vie, un petit bout de chou, de faire le père protecteur. Je pourrais continuer longtemps cette liste, mais notre minuscule radeau arrive bientôt à destination maintenant, je devrai me dépêcher. Je déteste les adieux, Claire. Si tu savais comme ça m'as fait mal, tout à l'heure, à vous deux et à Hurley. C'est pourquoi je ne te dirai pas adieu, mais plutôt aurevoir. Parce que nous allons nous revoir un jour, je te le promet. L'amour, c'est pour toujours. Je serai donc toujours avec toi, ne l'oublie jamais. Je t'attendrai aux portes du paradis jusqu'à ce que tu me rejoignes, mais je veux avant que tu vives ta vie pleinement, que nos retrouvailles soient une récompense pour ta vie passée. Promet-le moi Claire.

Adieu ou plutôt au revoir,

Charlie

P.S : J'ai laissé un petit quelque chose à mon Aaron préféré. Ma bague lui revient. Tu t'en souviens?? Celle avec DS gravé dessus?

Dis-lui d'en prendre soin et de la donner à son propre fils quand le temps sera venu.

-------------------------------------

Laissez des reviews plzzz!!! Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez!

XX


End file.
